Ton obscurité
by xechada
Summary: Un soir que Shino se promène en repensant aux évènements des derniers mois, il fait une rencontre qui le marquera pour longtemps.


Auteure : Xechada

Genre : Romance, angst, yaoi, POV Shino

Couple : Kakashi/Iruka, Naru/Sasu à sens unique, Shino/Naru (Je sais, c'est un couple inhabituel, mais moi je les vois bien ensemble et je regrette de n'avoir trouvé que deux fics sur eux. Alors j'ai décidé d'y remédier.)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne fait pas d'argent avec eux.

**Ton obscurité**

Ce soir, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Plutôt que de perdre mon temps à me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, j'ai décidé d'aller me promener. Vue les évènements récent, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à être perturbé. Ça fait maintenant deux moins que Sasuke est partie du village pour aller rejoindre Orochimaru. Mais quel idiot! Dire que je respectais ce type. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de tout le mal qu'il faisait. En plus, la mission de secours a été un véritable échec, des blessés graves et ils ont été incapables de le ramener. Pourquoi vouloir sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être sauvé? Je me dis que si j'avais été là, si j'avais pu les aider, peut-être qu'on aurait réussi à ramener cet idiot. Pas que je me considère de beaucoup supérieur aux autres, juste un peu, mais avec un combattant de plus, quelqu'un aurait pu aider Naruto à combattre Sasuke et ainsi gagner.

En parlant du blond, celui-ci est de plus en plus bizarre. La plus part du temps, il agit comme il en a l'habitude, faisant de grands sourires idiots et parlant sans réfléchir. Par contre, lorsqu'il est seul ou qu'il croit que personne ne le regarde, il perd son sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux. Il peut passer des heures comme ça, à remuer du noir dans son coin. Peut-être que je ne m'en serais jamais rendu compte, si ça n'avait été de mes insectes, ils l'ont vu faire et sont venu me le dire. Il est vraiment affecté par le départ de Sasuke. Au point que je me demande si les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour lui ne sont que de l'amitié ou s'ils sont plus forts. Est-ce que Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke? Si c'est le cas ils sont encore plus idiot que je le pensais. Naruto pour aimer un tel con et le con, ici nommé, pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Quoi que, avec Sakura et toute les autres filles pendues à son cou à lui faire des déclarations d'amour pitoyables, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en apercevoir. À moins qu'il ne l'ait deviné et que ça n'est pas eu la moindre importance à ses yeux. Enfin, leurs histoires de cœur ne me regardent pas.

À force de marcher sans faire attention à là où je vais, je suis arrivé au pied de la falaise des Hokages. Au point où j'en suis, autant monter. De là-haut j'aurai une belle vue sur le village, ce qui devrait me relaxer un peu et me faire penser à des choses moins sombre. Ce qui est bien quand on marche, c'est justement de pouvoir penser en même temps. Bon, où j'en étais moi? À oui, Sasuke et son fan club. Suite à son départ, elles se sont toutes effondrées en pleure. Elles ne comprenaient pas qu'un type aussi beau, intelligent, doué, courageux et merveilleux (là c'est leur point de vue, pas le mien) puisse être attiré par les ténèbres. Moi, ce sont elles que je ne comprends pas. Elles disaient l'aimer, mais elles ne le connaissaient même pas, il n'a adressé la parole à presque aucune d'entre elles. C'est pathétique.

En plus, il leur a fallu à peine une semaine pour s'en remettre et passer au suivant. Pauvre Neji, je le plains. La seule à avoir montré un peu de bon sens est Sakura. Plutôt que de faire comme les autres et de sauter sur un autre pigeon, elle s'est remise en question, ainsi que ses sentiments pour Sasuke et son utilité au sein de son équipe. Résultat? Elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment et qu'elle était complètement inutile. C'était le temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux! Maintenant, d'après ce que j'ai appris, elle suit un entrainement avec maitre Tsunade pour devenir médic-nin. Au moins elle sera utile après ça.

J'arrive en haut de la falaise et mes insectes commencent à s'agiter. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils tentent de me faire comprendre, alors j'accélère le pas. Soudain je m'immobilise. Il est là sur le bord du précipice. Celui que l'on surnomme l'ange blond de Konoha, bien que présentement, il a plus l'air d'un ange déchu. Je m'approche lentement de lui, sans faire de bruit. Il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de ma présence. Je l'observe attentivement, alors que lui fixe le vide. L'angoisse me saisit. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, sinon je suis sûr qu'il va sauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il sursaute et se retourne, surpris. Lorsqu'il me reconnait, son visage s'assombrit et il se détourne de moi. Il aurait sûrement préféré que se soit quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être espérait-il Sasuke lui-même. Je me sens blessé par son attitude envers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre?

- Moi, absolument rien.

C'est risqué, mais je dois jouer serré pour le détourner le plus possible de son but. Il se retourne vers moi, blessé par mes paroles. Autant continuer sur ma lancé.

- Par contre, ce n'est pas le cas de tous les autres.

- Tu parles! Si c'était le cas, ils seraient là et pas toi.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir? Personne ne sait ce que tu voulais faire. S'ils l'avaient su, ils seraient sûrement venus.

- Et toi? Pourquoi t'es là? Pourquoi tu interviens?

- Je ne suis pas obligé de te donner la moindre explication. C'est plutôt à toi de t'expliquer.

- Depuis que je suis tout petit, tout le monde me déteste, tout le monde se détourne de moi. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que j'ai Kyuubi d'enfermé en moi. Je suis le démon renard à neuf queues. On me l'a imposé, sans me demander mon avis, à ma naissance. La première personne à m'avoir porté de l'attention, le premier à s'être intéressé à moi c'est Iruka-sensei. Par la suite, j'ai cru me faire des amis dans l'équipe 7, j'ai cru qu'il y avait vraiment des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour moi, que je n'étais plus seul. Mais j'avais tout tord. Sasuke est parti avec Orochimaru, Sakura suit une formation de médic-nin avec mamie Tsunade et Iruka-sensei porte plus d'attention à Kakashi-sensei qu'à moi depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ils se sont tous trouvé plus intéressant à faire, pour eux je n'existe plus. L'ermite-pervers aussi est parti et toi et les autres avez assez de vous occupez de vos propres coéquipiers, sans avoir en plus à vous inquiétez de ce qui ce passe dans les autres équipes.

Pendant qu'il disait tout cela, il s'est éloigné de bord et s'est approché de moi. À voir son expression, je me doute qu'il a dû se répéter ces choses souvent dans sa tête. On dirait qu'il est soulagé de s'être confié à quelqu'un. Il est maintenant à quelques pas de moi, me fixant d'un regard éteint, attendant simplement ma réaction.

- Tu te trompes.

- Non, j'ai raison et tu ne peux pas me faire croire le contraire.

En d'autres mots : S'il-te-plais, prouves moi que j'ai tord.

- Premièrement, tu n'es pas le démon renard. Il t'habite peut-être, mais vous n'êtes pas la même personne. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas parce que tes amis sont occupés à faire autre chose qu'ils ne se préoccupent plus de toi. Et troisièmement, dans les autres équipes aussi tu as des amis, il faut juste que tu leur demandes de l'aide ou que tu leur montres que tu ne vas pas bien et ils t'aideront.

Naruto ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme sans rien dire. Moi qui commence à faire de long discourt et lui qui ce tait, je crois bien qu'on est rendu dans la quatrième dimension. Il se détourne de moi et va s'assoir sur un banc. Au moins, il ne semble plus vouloir sauter, il ne me reste plus qu'à lui remonter le moral et cette capacité ne fait pas partie de mes talents. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que de tous, se soit moi qui le trouve? Je regarde autour de nous dans l'espoir que quelqu'un arrive pour prendre la relève. Personne à l'horizon, évidemment ils doivent tous dormir paisiblement. En soupirant je m'approche et je m'assoie à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire? Je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses là. Heureusement, Naruto me tend une perche.

- Pourquoi tu restes avec moi?

- Pour m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises. Si je t'abandonnais maintenant et qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tout le monde m'en voudraient.

- Au fond, tu ne t'inquiètes pas vraiment pour moi. Tu ne veux juste pas avoir de problèmes avec les autres. T'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sur qu'ils t'apprécient plus qu'ils ne m'apprécient.

- Tu te trompes. T'es bien plus sympa que moi avec eux. Ils t'aiment tous beaucoup, tu es notre ami. Et quand j'ai dit que tout le monde m'en voudraient, je me compte dans le tout le monde. Je n'ai pas envie plus que n'importe qui de te voir malheureux. Je tiens à toi, tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup même.

Je m'arrête de parler d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire un truc pareil? C'est vrai que même si ce n'est qu'intérieurement, il me fait beaucoup rire. Il est aussi l'un des ninjas les plus courageux et les plus tenaces que je connaisse. Tout ça, malgré le fait qu'il agisse comme un crétin, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Son charme? Je dois vraiment manquer de sommeil pour me mettre à penser ainsi. Je risque un coup d'œil furtif dans sa direction. Il me fixe toujours avec de grands yeux ébahis. Autant faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu me fixes?

- Tu viens bien de dire que tu tiens à moi là? T'as même dit que tu m'aimais.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, moi qui voulais ignorer l'incident, c'est mal barré. En plus, avec Naruto qui me regarde en souriant, j'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer. Ce n'est pas son habituel sourire d'idiot, ni un sourire un peu triste, comme il a eu ces dernier temps, mais un véritable sourire. L'un de ceux qui viennent directement du cœur, sincère, chaleureux et aimant. Voilà que je m'égare encore, je me dépêche de détourner le regard avant de perdre entièrement ma raison.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, mais ne vas pas t'imaginer plus. J'airais tenu le même discourt à n'importe quel de nos compagnons.

Le silence qui retombe sur nous est plutôt lourd. Je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette situation et Naruto est redevenu mélancolique. Merde! Dire que j'avais réussi à lui redonner le sourire, maintenant tout est à recommencer. Pourquoi je me suis justifié ainsi? Un coup partie, j'aurais peut-être dû continuer sur ma lancé. Oui, mais pour dire quoi? Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui, alors aller jusqu'à lui faire une déclaration. Avant cette nuit, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je le voyais plus que comme un ami. Moi qui critiquais Sasuke sur ses relations sociales, je ne suis pas vraiment mieux. Il faut que je dise quelque chose, que je rompe ce silence qui se fait de plus en plus pesant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus mal?

- Hein??

- Tu m'as raconté tes problèmes, mais tu ne m'as pas dit lequel tu trouves le plus pénible. La plus part peuvent facilement se résoudre.

- Je… je crois que c'est le départ de Sasuke.

- Il ne fait pas partie des faciles à résoudre celui là, enfin. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui au juste?

Naruto ne s'attendait réellement pas à cette question. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux en ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois. L'image aurait pue être comique, si la situation et la question n'auraient été aussi sérieuses. Il finit par se ressaisir et commence à réfléchir à toute allure. Je sais que ma question et le fait que je n'arrête pas de le fixer le mettent mal à l'aise, mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai besoin de savoir. Sa réponse va sûrement me faire mal, mais si je veux avoir quelques chances, il faut que je sache dans quoi je m'embarque. Il détourne la tête et répond dans un murmure si faible que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- Pardon?

- Je crois que je l'aime.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il tente de me les cacher, mais je l'entends très clairement. J'écoute ses pleures durant un moment, mais ça fini par devenir insupportable à mes oreilles, j'aimerais tellement le voir heureux. Je passe ma main dans le dos de Naruto, espérant l'apaiser quelque peu. Il vient se blottir contre moi en pleurant sur mon épaule. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de situation, je reste à le regarder, sans oser bouger. J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de rester couché, je ne serais pas coincé dans une situation aussi embarrassante. Par contre, Naruto aurait probablement sauté et je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de le tenir dans mes bras comme maintenant.

- Sasuke n'est qu'un con.

Il me regarde, choqué par mes paroles.

- Tu l'aimes et lui ne s'en n'est pas rendu compte et en plus il est partie. Moi je dis que c'est tant pis pour lui. Il ignore la chance qu'il a raté, il ne mérite certainement pas quelqu'un comme toi. Probablement très peu de personne ne te mérite.

- Shino!?

Moi qui m'attendais à le voir défendre Sasuke, je me suis trompé. Il me regarde, éberlué, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je détourne les yeux de lui, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Heureusement que j'ai un manteau qui me cache la moitié du visage, car présentement je dois avoir l'air d'Hinata. J'ignore depuis combien de temps j'ai de tels sentiments pour le blond, mais je sais que je viens à peine de m'en rendre compte. Ça me fait un peu peur, mais j'ai envie de tenter ma chance, après tout, je sais qu'il préfère les garçons. Je sens sa main sur ma joue, il me force à croiser son regard. Ses yeux ont la détermination qu'on lui connait, ce qui m'inquiète un peu pour ce qui va suivre.

- Et toi? Est-ce que tu crois mériter quelqu'un comme moi?

- Je ne crois pas.

Autant être complètement honnête avec lui, je n'ai rien à perdre, à part lui.

- J'ignore si je te mérite, mais ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime. Par contre, je viens tout juste de m'en rendre compte et j'ignore si c'est suffisant.

- Moi, je ne t'aime pas.

J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me broyer le cœur, je voudrais fuir le plus loin possible, mais je n'arrive plus à bouger. Pourquoi est-il si cruel avec moi? Je ne crois pas avoir mérité qu'il soit si dur. J'essais de lui remonter le moral comme je peux et lui ne me montre pas la moindre pitié. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il dise qu'il partage mes sentiments, mais il aurait pue me le dire de façon plus aimable. Lorsqu'il a prononcé cette phrase, j'ai détourné mon regard loin de lui. Se rend-il compte du mal qu'il me fait? Sa main, qui n'a pas lâché ma joue, me force de nouveau à croiser son regard. Ses yeux sont redevenus désespérés et semblent me supplier.

- Mais j'ai besoin de me sentir aimé. Veux-tu me faire l'amour, même si je ne partage pas tes sentiments?

Heureusement que je suis assis, sinon je serais tombé par terre. Naruto ne peut pas vraiment m'avoir demandé ça, surtout avec un regard aussi suppliant. Lorsque je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, je dois bien avouer que j'ai bien entendu. Tout le temps qu'il m'embrasse je reste figé, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne, gêné.

- Tu le veux vraiment?

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas te forcer.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui te force. Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux?

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi qui te le demande, je ne me sens pas du tout obligé de le faire. J'en ai envie et besoin, c'est tout.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai très envie de lui faire l'amour, mais ce ne serait pas bien. Il est désespéré et ce serait abuser de lui. Il me regarde et je vois ses larmes sur le point de couler à nouveau.

- S'il te plait.

Il se blottie un peu plus contre moi et je ne tiens plus. Je le sers dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Il se pend à mon cou en gémissant et nos langues vont à la rencontre l'une de l'autre. Je commence à le caresser de façon hésitante, incertain qu'il veuille vraiment aller jusqu'au bout. Il se sert encore plus contre moi et pousse de nouveaux gémissements. Je m'éloigne de lui avant de perdre entièrement mon bon sens. Ce n'est pas l'endroit, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

- Suis-moi.

Il le fait docilement, sans poser de question, c'est loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Je m'inquiète pour lui, mais au moins il a le temps de se ressaisir et de changer d'idée. Je préfère lui laisser le plus de chance possible de revenir sur sa décision. J'ignore ce que je préfèrerais et j'essaie de ne pas penser à après. J'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas en colère contre moi de ne pas avoir su le repousser. On arrive rapidement chez lui, pas la peine que ma famille ne l'apprenne. Il me précède dans son appartement, je ferme la porte et en me retournant, il a disparu.

- Naruto?

Je le cherche en avançant de pièce en pièce. Je le trouve enfin, dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, il regarde droit devant lui. Je suis mal à l'aise, il a reprit son regard désespéré. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je suis là, sûrement a-t-il changé d'idée. Je devrais repartir tout de suite, ça m'éviterait un débat de conscience, mais il vaut mieux que je dise au moins quelques mots. Qu'il n'est pas l'impression que je lui ai menti tout à l'heure, lorsque je lui ai dit ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Tu veux que je reparte?

Il sursaute et me regarde affolé. Je prends ça pour un oui et commence à m'éloigner. Il se précipite vers moi et me sert dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en vas pas! Ne m'abandonnes pas toi aussi.

- Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille.

Je le ressers contre moi, j'aimerais faire plus, mais n'ose pas. Autant attendre qu'il décide ce qu'il veut de moi. Peut-être ne veut-il qu'un peu de compagnie. Après un moment, il me regarde enfin, ses yeux sont déterminés. Sa main remonte vers mon visage, je devine aisément ce qu'il veut faire. Je me crispe légèrement, mais le laisse continuer. Je l'aurais refusé à n'importe qui d'autre, mais lui je l'aime. Il prend délicatement mes lunettes dans sa main, nous retenons tout les deux notre souffle. Il me les enlève doucement et se fige en voyant mes yeux. Il faut dire que si les Aburames portent des lunettes opaques, ce n'est pas par honte, bien au contraire, par modestie. Je peux voir mes yeux dans les siens, des yeux dorés qui permettent de voir avec précision tout les petits détails. On ne bouge pas, nos regards encré l'un dans l'autre. J'approche doucement mes lèvres des siens, faisant se mêler nos souffles.

Il ferme les yeux et franchit la distance qui nous séparait encore. Ce baiser est moins passionné que celui sur le banc, plus tendre. Une fois terminé, d'autres baisers suivent, tous plus gourment que celui d'avant. Je le sers le plus possible contre moi, j'ai presque peur que ça se termine. Je passe mes bras autour de son bassin et le soulève contre moi. Il agrippe mes épaules pour ne pas tomber et tente de se serrer le plus possible contre moi. Je le porte jusque sur son lit, où je m'étant sur lui. Mes mains se font un chemin jusque sous son T-shirt. Le contacte de sa peau m'électrise et je peux sentir que c'est la même chose pour lui. On se débarrasse rapidement de quelques vêtements gênant, pour se retrouver torse nue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le contacte de sa peau et de son corps puisse me faire autant frémir. Je me mets à embrasser chaque parcelle de ses épaules et de son torse, encouragé par ses gémissements de plaisir.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je me redresse à bout de bras pour le regarder, le contempler serait plus juste. Il proteste et tente de m'attirer contre lui. Je tiens bon, je veux absolument graver son image dans ma mémoire. Je n'aurai peut-être pas la chance de le voir de nouveau comme ça et je veux en profiter le plus possible. Je crois que Naruto a compris ce que je fais, il s'est rallongé et me regarde en souriant, profitant lui aussi de la vue que je lui offre. On passe quelques minutes comme ça, à seulement se regarder. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, il faut que je me lance, même si ça me coûterait beaucoup de m'arrêter maintenant.

- Tu sais que tu es beau?

- Merci. Je pourrais te retourner le compliment.

- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? T'as pas changé d'avis?

- Non et si t'arrêtes pas de demander, je vais croire que c'est toi qui veux pas. De toute façon, je ne crois pas pouvoir revenir en arrière maintenant.

- Je le veux, je t'aime. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne vas pas m'interrompre, car si je continue c'est sûr que je vais avoir de la difficulté à m'arrêter.

Pour toute réponse il se redresse et m'embrasse. Tous mes doutes s'envolent et je me laisse complètement aller. Je sais que c'est mal, mais je veux y croire. Je veux croire qu'il m'aime, que je l'attire vraiment, que c'est mon nom qu'il appel et qu'il y aura un après. Je m'abandonne complètement à lui, aux sensations qu'il me fait vivre, tant pis si je dois m'y brûler les doigts.

***

Nous sommes tout les deux allongés sur ton lit, blotti l'un contre l'autre, reprenant notre souffle. Je te contemple, toi tu ne me vois pas, tu as les yeux fermés et tu souris. Kamisama, que tu peux être beau. Cette lumière qui émane de toi habituellement est revenue. Tu as l'air si bien si serein. Je crois que tu es vraiment heureux présentement, tous ton être émane le bien être. Cette expression sur ton visage n'appartient qu'à moi, personne d'autre ne l'a vue, j'en suis sûr. Même Sasuke, qui est celui que tu aimes, ne t'as sûrement jamais vue ainsi. Maintenant que la passion est passée, j'ai cessé de croire que c'est moi que tu aimes. Je suis revenue à la réalité. Je me lève et me rhabille, j'ai fait ce que tu attendais de moi. Si je reste plus longtemps, je ne vais que me faire plus de mal. Je remets mes lunettes et me dirige vers la porte, sans te regarder, sinon je ferais sûrement demi-tour.

- Shino!

Je me retourne et te regarde. Tu es assis sur ton lit et me regardes avec un grand sourire, tu es lumineux.

- Merci beaucoup. On se revoit plus tard dans la journée?

- Sûrement.

Je me retourne et part, le cœur en morceaux. Ça me fait mal. J'espérais que tu me demandes de rester, bien que je n'y aie pas trop cru. Je t'aime et tu vas me détruire. Tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte, mais moi je vois ce qui va se passer. À chaque fois que tu te perdras dans les ténèbres, tu reviendras vers moi. Pour briller, tu me confiras ton obscurité, puis tu me laisseras me débrouiller avec elle. Malgré ce qui s'est passé, tes sentiments pour moi et les miens pour toi n'ont pas changé, je continus à t'aimer et toi tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est Sasuke que tu aimes, jamais ce ne sera mon nom que tu appelleras dans le plaisir. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu chercheras à devenir plus fort, je ne suis pas celui que tu veux sauver. Je devrais m'éloigner de toi, refusé que ça ne se reproduise, mais je sais que je ne le pourrai pas. Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, si je n'étais pas un ninja, sûrement que je pleurerais.

Une fois que je me suis éloigné dans la rue je m'arrête et profite de l'air frais sur mon visage pour me détendre. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à toi et à ce qui vient de se passé. Je sens une présence derrière moi et je me retourne. Je ne connais pas vraiment cet homme. Je l'ai déjà aperçu quelques fois avec toi, je crois qu'il s'agit de ton sensei. Pourquoi est-il là et pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec cet air sérieux. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me prenne en pitié.

Tu as pris la bonne décision. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Sois patient avec lui, un jour tu en seras récompensé.

Sur ces mots, il disparait. Il y a donc une personne qui sait ce qui c'est passé et qui approuve. Un adulte en plus, et il m'encourage à continuer. Je repars chez moi, mon fardeau me semble un peu moins lourd à porter. Ça me fait du bien qu'il y est une autre personne qui connaisse la vérité. Mais je suis le seul à connaitre la profondeur de ton obscurité Naruto. C'est pour ça que je vais continuer à la porter avec toi, tant pis si je me fais du mal. J'ai retrouvé un peu d'espoir et je vais m'y accrocher.

**Fin**

Kiba : Je suis outré!

Moi : Pourquoi?

Kiba : On ne me voit même pas.

Moi : Vois le bon côté des choses.

Kiba : Quel bon côté?

Moi : Puisque tu n'es pas dans la fic, je ne peux pas te faire souffrir.

Kiba : C'est vrai. Alors je vais me plaindre que tu fais du mal à mon coéquipier.

Moi : Jamais content.

**Laisser moi des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé l'histoire et le couple s'il-vous-plait. Ça fait toujours plaisir, même si ce n'est que quelques mots.**


End file.
